1. (Field of the Invention)
This invention relates to a swivel-head button, and more precisely to a swivel-head button which is simple in structure and easy to miniaturize.
2. (Explanation of Conventional Technique)
Conventionally, a swivel-head button used with thick clothes, such as jeans, is a type as illustated in FIG. 1 which comprises an attaching member 4 consisting of a flange 1 and a hollow stud 2 protruding from the center of the flange 1 and a button member 10 comprising a back member 7 with a retaining cell 6 having in the center a loose hole 5 and an ornamental facing piece which covers the back member and is fixed thereon. These members are attached to a cloth by causing the hollow stud 2 to pierce through the cloth into the loose hole 5 of the button member 10 by way of an interposing middle flange 11 and expanding the top end of the stud in the retaining cell 6. Alternatively, another type as illustrated in FIG. 2 is used in which a tack 14 with a pointed top pierces through a cloth into a button member 13, expanded and fixed therein, which makes it easy to put on or off such a thick cloth from the button.
However, a conventional swivel-head button with such structure is complicated in structure. For example, in FIG. 1, it comprises three members such as the button member 10, the hollow stud 11 and the attaching member 4, and therefore, many processes are required before they are finally attached to the cloth. Moreover, in the foregoing conventional product, the retaining cell 6 of back member 7 of the button requires structurally a sufficient space for the swivelling head movement of the button member which is pivoted on the hollow stud 2 of the attaching member. Therefore, taking account of a balance between a hollow stud 11 which is inserted in the retaining cell and the strength of the hollow stud, there is a limit to miniaturize the button member with such retaining cell 6.